


you blinded me (with science)

by funkyspacegirlfriend



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyspacegirlfriend/pseuds/funkyspacegirlfriend
Summary: Tony meets Peter at a science conference and is instantly smitten with the brilliant young man
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffy Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	you blinded me (with science)

This wasn’t the first time that Tony had attended this particular conference. He had, in fact, been either a guest or an attendee since his days at MIT. And sure, every year he met with and heard talks from brilliant young minds at the top of their class, or just breaking into their chosen field. There were always new ideas that he could just tell would either soar or fail. He usually left his card with at least one presenter, sometimes even two or three, with invitations for internships or workshops at SI.

But this was definitely a first. Tony had never wanted to leave his own personal cell scribbled on the back of a card before. But that’s exactly what was in his pocket as he made his way to meet the young man whose presentation he had just left. As a rule, Tony tended to stay away from what he like to call the “squishy sciences,” but there was something about Peter Parker’s presentation on the web-like fluid he had created. And sure, maybe it had something to do with the pretty face giving the presentation, but the concept was also very intriguing. He already had several ways it could be put to extremely good use at SI.

There’s already a decent number of people gathered around the table, all hoping for a chance to pick the brain of the man sitting behind it, but parting a crowd was never difficult when you were Tony Stark. Sure enough, as soon as people see him approaching (combined with that look from Happy), they step aside to let him through. And he can’t help but puff his chest out a little when the object of his focus stands up with wide eyes and immediately throws out a hand. “W-wow! Uh, Mr. Stark, it’s an honor, sir.”

Tony chuckles, taking the kid’s hand in both of his and squeezing gently. “Please, Mr. Parker, just Tony is fine. I have to admit, I was quite fascinated by your presentation, and I knew I had to meet the brilliant young man that created such an amazing product.” The other people gathered around Parker’s table start to disperse, quickly realizing that their desire for the man’s attention would be no match for Tony’s. Which was really good for everyone involved, because he has a very strong desire to see just how far down he could make the blush on the kid’s face go.

“Actually, Mr. Parker-”

“Oh, uh, just Peter is fine.”

A slow smile spread across Tony’s face. “Peter. I’d really love to hear more about this biotech you’ve developed. I’ve got some thoughts on how SI can help you expand the uses. I think it could really benefit a lot of people. Maybe I could pick your brain over dinner?” That made Parker’s eyes light up, and the blush spread. And Tony could see some of the confidence he’d displayed on stage during his presentation come back.

“I’d like that a lot. Tony.”


End file.
